I Killed That Part of Her
by Unknownred
Summary: This story has nothing to do with romance or humor, just a life in general. Sorry to bust your bubble but I just wanted to write about something normal. Plz RxR, Thanks!


I Killed That Part of Her

By: Unknownred

X

A/N: This story has nothing to do with romance or humor, just a life in general. Sorry to bust your bubble but I just wanted to write about something normal. P.S. – Tell me what you notice after reading this story. Thanks, please RxR!

X

X

She was walking down the pathway of the park, surrounded by dark trees which hid part of the sun that spotted through. Her shadow was cast in front of her as a breeze wheezed past her shoulder, sending a bolt of shivers down her back. Her face creased in discomfort but she kept walking to her destination.

She was supposed to go to school today but after having looked out her window, a few droplets of dew dripped off her roof made her want to skip the tragic morning of flying questions and students hovering over her like a pack of wolves. That's what she hated, feeling as if the world was against her like she did something wrong, making her feel intimidated towards society.

So, in her rebellion she skipped school almost every other day or sometimes two times a week. When she was attending school, she'd always hide in the library's storage room during lunch or sit behind the bleachers during gym and/ or walk around the quiet remains of the abandoned green house.

She rounded the corner of a tree, pausing to only hear light sounds of laughter from afar. She tilted her head to the side and peered around the tree, spotting a couple sitting on a bench staring ahead at some children running across the wide green fields. They seemed happy, happier than she could ever be. Just standing there, glancing at their race made her think back a few months ago of how she was caught by a few students, a few school bullies, taunting her to hit them back as if she could.

She wanted to but there wasn't a point in getting kicked out of school and having a permanent record for college references or having her reputation ridiculed, as if it wasn't already.

She glanced away, a small frown formed on her lips. She remembered how she left her family at the dinner table, how they smiled and laughed at making a joke, and thought to her self that they wouldn't or couldn't understand how she felt. Her mother once asked her about her love life and knowing her mom wanted the best for her, she'd go to any lengths to make it happen, she had lied to her saying she liked this guy at a different school but he could only come by on the weekends. It stayed that way until her step-brother found out and teased her about it. The truth was she wasn't ready to have a love in her life, she wasn't interested in any guy at her school; she just wanted to get school over with so she could live far away from her family and live her life the way she wanted it to be.

Although it didn't start there, she was about seven when it happened. She was being picked on by some kids whom stayed after to play soccer. They started making stuff up, belittling her to think otherwise. At the time, she felt surrounded and all she could see were their eyes staring her down, interrogating her with taunts and remarks that made her cower and run from their laughter. She wasn't the same after that.

"Sakura?" A voice crept into her consciousness; it was deep and rusty.

She blinked and turned her head to see a boy with a mushroom shaped hairstyle, his black hair, stilled as if he placed gel in his hair and a beanie in one hand. His other hand was occupied in his vest pocket and his clothes were army looking. His eyes sparked in recognition as she found herself puzzled by the boy's appearance.

"You might not remember me." He said, drawing his hand out his pocket and running it through his hair, flattening the layers that stood out. "I was your lab partner last marking period."

Her forehead was creased in a fold as she thought back to who was her lap partner three months ago. Oh. A flash of memory struck her and she remembered how a couple of guys pushed her forward or stuck out one of the legs, hoping to trip her or knocking her books out of her hands. One guy in particular, knelt down and helped her pick up her things and walked her to her lap table. She didn't look, not out of embarrassment or shyness but because she was zoned out and before noticing the guy who helped her walked away, a hint of his voice entered her mind. "Don't mind them, they're just helpless."

"Lee." Her lips moved without her permission and her mind quickened to catch up. She blinked at him and then turned her full attention to him. She saw how his face brightened at her acknowledgment towards him and continued to smile widely to brighten the mood.

"Oh thank God!" He replied and started rambling about how it was so nice to have met her and on this clear and bright morning too, he must have been the luckiest guy on earth. He declared how lonely it was when she was absent from school. Absentminded, what struck her was why he wasn't in school?

Seeing her distraught and confused expression, he clapped both his cheeks and wailed in embarrassment, "Ah, I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

Lee straightened up and hung his head in shame, "I was looking for you."

"Why?"

With a straightforward approach, Lee hovered over her and took a breath before answering, his husky voice altering a deep sensation of a masculine tone, "Because… without you in school, I won't be able to protect you."

This time, it was her turn to look away in embarrassment, not because of him or school or her decision to spend that day, but because she wasn't sure what to do in a situation between a guy and a girl, alone on the opposite side of the park where to her view point, the couple and the children had vanished and her and Lee were completely alone and out of social range. She couldn't call help, just in case he wanted to trap her or do otherwise. She turned to him and glared slightly at him, but after seeing his determined look on his face, she couldn't help but nod.

It was the strangest thing, she thought, no one had called her by her name except him. No one had thought to look for her, except him. No one had the declaration of proving themselves, except Lee. He said he wanted to protect her. He said it wasn't the same without her. This was definite.

"Let's go then." She mumbled, and walked past him knowing if he had acknowledged her existing this whole time, he'd followed behind her. While walking, she looked beyond the park, above the trees they were entering back in again, how in earth did she become the girl she is now? What happened to the old her? Well, she thought hard and silently but audibly mumbled _I killed that part of her._

X

_**Fin**_


End file.
